Best Friends feat Onew & Jonghyun
by naerok
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the SHINee characters. Their actions do not reflect the celebrities in real life. What happens in my story is purely fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Onew and Jonghyun are best friends and have been ever since they were little kids. They share a bond tighter than that of any friendship and yet can a single intrusion of one girl loosen that bond forever? Will secrets and hidden feelings finally unravel when a friendship is force to break?_

***

Chapter One; The Girlfriend

**Onew's P.O.V**

Have you ever had that feeling as if someone had just slashed your chest open, ripped your heart out and stomped on it a few times? That was the same exact feeling I found myself struggling with when my best friend, Jonghyun, came up to me with a petite, cute girl, holding his right hand. The first words that left his mouth were, "Hyung, this is Taeyeon, my girlfriend."

When he said the devastating word _girlfriend_, I saw him give off this remarkable smirk as if he was the luckiest man on earth. And of course, as his best friend, I should be happy for him and congratulate the two love birds, right? _Right? _

But inside, I was dying.

Jealousy because he beat me to it? No. But I was definitely jealous of the girl next to him. Because she had his love which I could never, in my life time, have.

I forced a weak smile and patted Jonghyun's back. But deep inside, I wanted to actually hit him--hit him for making me suffer like this. I had waited for him at a coffee shop where we always meet and hang out. He had called me over because he wanted me to meet "someone." Little did I know, it was his girlfriend. I felt hurt because he didn't tell me any sooner that he was already dating someone and also anger that he could be so happy right now, while I was so goddamn miserable.

"I'm happy for you guys." My voice felt dry and the words came out awkward. What else could I say? What more could I do and say to cover the hurt that I was feeling at the very moment?

"Really, I am," I ended to make myself more believable.

"Thanks, Hyung," Jonghyun radiantly smiled as always. "This relationship means a lot to me." He held Taeyeon's hand to his mouth and softly kissed it. She giggled and he couldn't help but smile lovingly at her. And I? Well, I wanted to walk the other way and never look back.

We finally sat down at a table and ordered our drinks. The two ordered one glass of iced mocha to share--of course. While I ordered green tea. Yes, green tea with lots and lots of ice to cool down my envious heart.

"Taeyeon, Onew is really a good guy. We've been friends since we were kids...." Jonghyun blabbed on about me to Taeyeon and about Taeyeon to me. But I never spoke a word. Only nodding here and there to agree. Sometimes I didn't even know what I was agreeing to. My head nodded to ensure that I was paying attention, but I was more concentrated on the their hands that were wrapped so tightly around one another.

_Is Jonghyun really serious about Taeyeon?_ I thought. But my mind was soon interrupted when I felt my phone vibrate inside my pocket. It was my sister.

I excused myself from the table and answered my phone to a far car corner.

"Onew, did you already tell the parents?" I heard my sister on the other line. The woman never says a simple "hello" or "hi." Who does nowadays?

"Yeah, they ok'd it," I replied.

"Oh that's great! Then I'll have company this summer!" She seemed too excited than usual, which only means she's going to have me do her chores.

"Did you tell Jonghyun yet?" She asked.

"No not yet..." My voice trailed off as I looked to my right and saw Jonghyun playing with Taeyeon's hair.

"When are you going to tell him? Summer break is only a few days away," She reminded me.

"I know, I know," I said irritatedly. "I'm going to tell him soon okay? So don't worry about it. Plus, he's going to be _busy_ now so I'm sure he won't mind."

"Of course he'll mind! He's your best friend!!"

"Yes, yes. I know. He's my best friend..." I repeated in annoyance.

Everyone in the whole damn world has to remind me of my misery. Best friends? Yeah, I guess that's all we could ever be. _Best friends_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Selfish

**Jonghyun's P.O.V.**

Uneasy. I felt so uneasy. I was nervous and anxious the whole time I drove from my apartment to Taeyeon's house. Once Taeyeon was inside the passenger's seat she could read the anxiousness written on my face. She smiled and laughed a little which made her short, glossy hair bob up and down.

"What?" I said.

She shook her head and squeezed my hand.

"Nothing," she said. "You're just so cute when your nervous."

"Am I that obvious?" I looked at her, wide-eyed.

She nodded with a "yes."

"Don't worry so much," she whispered.

"I'm afraid he'll get mad," I confessed. "I never told him about _us_."

I looked at Taeyeon again for some assurance, but all she gave me was a smile and her words, "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

_It'll be fine_, I thought. So I believed her.

I held Taeyeon's hand tighter as we walked closer to the coffee shop. I made up my mind that if Onew couldn't accept my relationship with Taeyeon then there was nothing he and I could do about it. He had to accept it. But why did I feel so guilty? Onew was my best friend for so long. We were like brothers. We've been through together so much, and yet I hid Taeyeon from him for 3 months. I was so afraid that if Onew ever found out about me and Taeyeon, that he would break off our friendship. But Onew was too good and too kind. He would never do such a thing. And still, I kept this secret from him for so long. How could he ever forgive me?

As we entered the doors of the coffee shop, my whole aura changed. I covered my uneasiness with a bold smile and held Taeyeon's hand confidently. I realized that I had to do this in front of Onew many times. I could never truly reveal to him what I felt. I couldn't let him even get a glimpse of it.

Onew was so calm and collected. His expression was just that when I finally introduced Taeyeon. He smiled and said he was happy for us. At that moment, I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I've been worrying so much that I finally felt at ease when Onew gave me a pat on the shoulder as if to congratulate me. I couldn't see that he was truly happy for us, but I was glad that he didn't seem the least bit mad. Of course, I should have known. This was Onew. He was never the type to get mad. My whole being heaved a sigh and I held Taeyeon even closer. She was my shield—the only shield that could protect me from my own feelings.

"Jonghyun has told me a lot of stories about you," Taeyeon started the conversation. "I'm so glad to finally give a face to your name."

"Really?" Onew said and turned to look at me. "What kind of stories?"

"Stories of you two when you were little kids," Taeyeon said cheerfully.

"Oh that." He replied and lightly chuckled. But then after that, he became oddly quiet. And so I was forced to do all the talking. Onew has always been the quiet type ever since I first met him. Around people, besides me, he would be so quiet. But when it was just the two of us, he was so different and so much livelier. I guess he's used to me more than anyone else. But nowadays, I have noticed that he wasn't being himself--even around me.

I wanted for the three of us to talk more, but that was hoping for too much. Onew suddenly had to answer a phone call, and then within minutes he had to leave for something important. He didn't specify what it was and why he had to leave so soon, but all I knew was that he had to leave. I was a little disappointed that things didn't go exactly as I had planned. I wanted for the three of us to go and hang around for a little bit in Seoul, but I learned that when it came down to Onew and I, things never go exactly my way. At least, things never went my way to begin with. At times, I felt like I had the shorter end of the stick. But then again, I had put it upon myself. It was always Onew first before myself. I always lived up to that. Because Onew was special to me more than anyone else.

As I watched the image of his back walk out the front doors, I didn't feel as if I had the short end of the stick this time, but I felt something much more different. I felt _selfish_. This time, I hadn't put Onew first before myself. By bringing Taeyeon into my life, I had cared more about protecting myself and my own feelings. I was completely, utterly _selfish_. And I hated it.


End file.
